Come Clean
by Fallencherryblossom
Summary: Yuna still searches for Tidus, Wakka found a very important clue in Besaid, more clues all over Spira, but can Yuna keep from going in insane from not seeing him for so long? Chp.8 up! YEA!
1. Where are you when I need you most?

A/N Hey peoples I'm a first time FFX-2 writer I write Inuyasha fics every other time but here goes nothing. This story is set after the gang defeated Bahamut. Song fic!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2 and I don't own Hilary Duff's song Come Clean or the lyrics.  
  
Come Clean Where are you when I need you most?  
  
Yuna falls to her knees when the aeon she had been beside for so long was finally sent off. She looked up to the sky and thought,  
  
'Where are you Tidus? I hope you'll come back and be here with me soon.'  
  
"Yuna," Paine started.  
  
"Yunie?" Rikku asked.  
  
"I'm fine, really, you were right, we had to fight." Yuna said.  
  
She looked at them with a sad look on her face.  
  
"You really miss him don't you?" Rikku asked.  
  
Yuna nodded.  
  
"I promise Yunie we'll find him, some way some how we will." Rikku said hugging Yuna for comfort.  
  
"Come on guys let's get out of here." Paine said.  
  
"Brother, we're done here." Rikku said.  
  
They walked back on board the airship,  
  
"I'll be in the cabin if you need me." Yuna said and walked to the cabin.  
  
'I think I'll just take a nap.' Yuna said and dozed off.  
  
Yuna opened her eyes very slowly to the far plane.  
  
'What the hell am I doing here?' Yuna asked and looked down to find her in her summoner outfit.  
  
::whistle::  
  
She looked around to see where it came from.  
  
"Tidus?" She called out but nobody answered.  
  
Yuna dropped to her knees.  
  
'I'll never see you again will I?' She thought.  
  
"Yuna." I voice called in the distance.  
  
"Yunie. Wake up."  
  
Yuna awoke with a start.  
  
"Dreaming about him again aren't you?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Yeah." Yuna said.  
  
"We got a call from Besaid, Wakka says he found something important. Maybe it's something that'll help us find him!" Rikku got all excited and pulled Yuna out of bed before she had a chance to react Yuna was on the floor face down in the ground.  
  
"Hey Rikku..." A muffled voice said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't ever do that again ok?" Yuna said getting up.  
  
"Ok sure." Rikku said jumping down from the ledge on the top.  
  
Yuna let out a sigh of breath and looked to the sky,  
  
'I hope Rikku's right.'  
  
She walked into the bridge.  
  
"Yuna where to?" Buddy asked.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey I'm leader, I ask the questions. Yuna where to?"  
  
"We're going to Besaid."  
  
'And hopefully one step closer to finding you.'  
  
A/N so what you think of that? Paine didn't really say a lot I know but review if you like please!!! I may change the rating I may not it all depends on what my mind comes up with. Till next chapter I'm out!!!! 


	2. The Sphere That Changed Everything

A/N hey guys that's for reviewing, here's the 2nd chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Come Clean  
  
The Sphere That Changed Everything  
  
Last time: "We're going to Besaid." 'And hopefully one step closer to finding you.'  
  
Yuna slowly walked from the white sanded, clear blue ocean beach.  
  
'I hope Rikku was right.'  
  
Rikku slowed down to walk with Yuna.  
  
"Yunie, I don't think Wakka would lie about something that he knows means so much to you."  
  
"I know but, the only reason I became a sphere hunter was to find him and every sphere we found wasn't him, and what makes Wakka think it's him?" Yuna asked when they were walking down the hill to the village.  
  
"I guess you're about to find out. Here he comes." Rikku said watching Wakka run up the hill.  
  
"Yuna hurry fiends are pouring out of the temple and Beclem plans to burn it down!"  
  
"Gullwings, let's go!" They all cried out and all three ran toward the temple.  
  
Yuna was the first in,  
  
"Wakka went back in, it would just be easier to burn the place down and take the fiend with it." Beclem said.  
  
Yuna started walking up the stairs to the cloister of trials.  
  
"You going in? I won't wait much longer." Beclem said and Yuna walked into the trials.  
  
"You want to see it burn that badly?" Yuna turned and asked.  
  
She turned and walked in. Running through the cloister of trials she found Wakka.  
  
"Wakka, are you ok?" Rikku asked.  
  
"I'm fine, ya." Wakka said.  
  
"I think he was right there are just too many fiends we're going to have to burn the place down." Paine said.  
  
"Whatever's controlling the fiends must be down there. Take that bad boy out.." Wakka started.  
  
"We won't need fire." Yuna finished.  
  
"Wakka stay here. We don't need daddy getting hurt." Rikku said, they stepped on the platform and went down. They walked forward into the chamber of fayth.  
  
"An aeon?" Wakka asked limping into the room.  
  
"No something's not right." Yuna said.  
  
'Where are you Tidus?' Yuna thought.  
  
Valefor swooped down and threw the party into battle. After a long and grueling battle the party came out beaten and bruised up but the job was done and the mission complete.  
  
"Yuna," Wakka started, "Here's the sphere I found with Tidus on it, and I hope it's him anyway."  
  
Yuna clicked it on eager to see if it was him or not.  
  
A blond haired blitz player showed up on the screen,  
  
"Is this thing on? Oh it is, Yuna, if you find this one sphere you must listen to my clues to find me, I've been all over Spira, looking for you but I just can't seem to find you. So I'm leaving clues to help you find me, here's the first one,  
  
'This place is where blitz ball once was but not anymore, nothing but ruins lie around.'  
  
That's all for this sphere, hopefully I'll be seeing you soon."  
  
::click::  
  
"You're going to the Zanarkand Ruins to find the next clue!" Yuna shouted and ran to the Celsius.  
  
"Well she seems happy, ya." Wakka said.  
  
"We'll be keeping in touch with you Wakka, give us a call when the baby's born ok?" Rikku said running out of the village to follow Yuna, Paine after Rikku.  
  
"Bye!! Come back soon ya?" Wakka yelled back.  
  
"Yunie wait up!!" Rikku yelled at Yuna who was running as fast as she could.  
  
'Tidus, finally I'll find you!'  
  
"Yuna!!!!!" Paine yelled but she didn't hear, they got on the Celsius.  
  
"We're going to the Zanarkand Ruins!!" Yuna yelled.  
  
A/N And I'm done what you think of that? I didn't know what to do about the clue thing but if you can give me a better one please do so but I'm going to leave you to review so please review!! I'm out!! 


	3. Changes

A/N hey guys my computer had to be reformatted and I got to go to the 3 Doors Down concert yesterday and it's just been a weird month for me but I'm going to go see Kid Rock next months so it's all good, but here's the 3rd chapter, it' involves the monkey love mini-quest if you guys didn't do it too bad for you but here we go, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it. I don't own the song or lyrics of 3 Doors Down's Changes, I just really like that song and it fits the chapter.  
  
Come Clean  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Changes  
  
Last Time: "We're going to the Zanarkand Ruins!!" Yuna yelled.  
  
Yuna paced nervously around the bridge of the Celsius. Buddy turned around,  
  
"Yuna calm down, we'll get there when we get there."  
  
"You're right." Yuna took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. A lyric appeared out of nowhere and seemed to have a beat to it, (A/n let's just say it came to her)  
  
'I'm not suppose to be scared of anything. But I don't know where I am I wish I could move but I'm exhausted. And no one understands how I feel.'  
  
"Yuna?" Paine asked waving her hand in front of Yuna's eyes to see if she was there or not.  
  
Yuna shook her head as if to wake up from the sudden dream she was having.  
  
Rikku and Paine looked over at her; she just looked back at them and asked,  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Yes actually we are."  
  
Yuna ran out of the bridge to get out so she could find the next clue.  
  
Paine and Rikku let out a sigh.  
  
"She really misses him doesn't she?" Paine asked Rikku, while in the background you see Yuna running around franticly looking for the sphere, Isaaru shows up and says that he is no longer taking care of the Zanarkand Ruins for the monkeys have taking over,  
  
"I FOUND IT!!!!!!!!" Yuna yelled at the top of her lungs and ran back to the group tripping on a rock falling flat on her face.  
  
"I found it!" She yelled with her face still in the ground, she got back up, brushed herself off, and held out the sphere.  
  
"I thought you found all the spheres here." Isaaru made the comment.  
  
"Oh hi, Isaaru I didn't notice you there." Yuna said.  
  
Rikku leaned over to Paine and whispered,  
  
"But then again she had her face in the ground so how could she?"  
  
Paine smirked. Yuna heard the whispering and turned around, they both started whistling to say they were innocent.  
  
"Well Gullwings, this is where I bid you farewell hope to meet again." Isaaru said and walked off.  
  
"You know he looked really sad, you think we did the right thing?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Yeah, like you said to Cid it would be like if we built a theme park over the ruins of Home." Paine said.  
  
Yuna was getting impatience,  
  
"Come on guys we have to know where the next clue is!"  
  
"Ok then turn it on." Pain said.  
  
::click::  
  
Tidus was turned around humming the song of the Fayth. He kind of turned his head to see the camera,  
  
"Oh I forgot I had this on, well if you are seeing this then you found the 2nd sphere, great job, the first clue was easy but along the road they get harder, oh well, here it is,  
  
"This is where I first learned of what a summoner's real purpose is."  
  
"Good luck. I'll be waiting for you at the end."  
  
::click::  
  
Yuna had a confused look on her face, "Didn't he learn of that in Besaid?"  
  
Rikku looked down,  
  
"No he didn't, it was a very sad day, remember when all the summoner's where disappearing out of thin air? Well the Al Bhed where behind that, we held them in Home till it was attacked, he learned of your destiny then. The next sphere is in the Bikanel Desert in the ruins of Home."  
  
Yuna just looked at Rikku,  
  
"I thought he knew."  
  
"No one every bothered to tell him, they thought he didn't need to know, then the summoner's said something about it, and he yelled 'I said we'd go to Zanarkand together, I'm sorry, I didn't know.' Or something like that."  
  
Yuna looked toward the ground when another lyric came to her,  
  
'I'm trying hard to breath now but there's no air in my lungs, there's no one here to talk to and the pain inside is making me numb. Try to hold this under control you can't help me cause no one knows. Now I'm going through some changes, changes. God, I feel so frustrated lately. When I suffocated, save me. Now I'm going through some changes, changes.'  
  
Yuna came back down to earth. She looked at Rikku who was on the ground almost crying from bringing up the past. Yuna let out a long breath,  
  
"I guess we need to head to the Bikanel Desert." Yuan said and slowly walked to the Celsius.  
  
Paine helped Rikku up and they walked too.  
  
"So Yuna did you find it? Buddy asked.  
  
"Yeah but you probably won't like the place."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's the ruins of Home."  
  
Both Buddy and Brother's faces dropped.  
  
More lyrics poured into her head,  
  
'Feeling weak and weary, walking through this world alone everything they say every word of it cuts me to the bone and I bleed. I've got something to say but now I've got nowhere to turn its feels like I've been buried under the weight of the world. I'm blind, I'm shaking bound and breaking I hope I'll make it through all these changes.'  
  
"I'll be in the cabin if you need me." Yuna said and walked there thinking about the events that just took place. She could see how it all played out. Tidus was so angry but shouted in hatred for what he had told her. How she longed for the day that she would finally reach Zanarkand and be there with just him. Showing her all the...she broke down into a sob, she wished the Fayth never had to take him away from her, it was like torture. They bring somebody in to her life and they rip him away.  
  
'I want to go back to where everything is perfect between us and nothing bad every would happen. He would never leave my side.' Yuna thought a single tear fell down her cheek. She shook her head and put a fist up to the sky.  
  
"Why? Why do you put me through this? Why do you take something that was so dearest to me away?"  
  
She laughed a sad laugh,  
  
"Like anybody is going to answer me."  
  
"I would." A voice said, a familiar voice. She looked around, she watched an aged Auron walk up the stairs. Yuna took a deep breath in and held it in surprise.  
  
"Sir Auron?" She asked as if he was a ghost.  
  
"Yes Lady Yuna it is me, I have come here to answer a few of your questions. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'm tired may I sit down?" He asked.  
  
"Oh of course." She said and moved.  
  
Rikku walked into the cabin doorway and looked up to the top to see Auron and Yuna talking about the things they needed to. She smiled.  
  
"I knew that would help." Rikku whispered and walked off.  
  
A/N and I'm spent. So what you think about that? Auron showing up wow, I didn't really think of that till I realized he isn't in FFX-2 in the first place oh well, review please!!! Sorry the chapter was a bit depressing but hey it's titled changes what can I say. Oh yeah and did you notice that they changed the name of the desert from Sanubia to Bikanel? What's up with that? Oh well I'm out!!! 


	4. Off to Some Place

A/N ::looks around at the people not there:: uh.......here's the fourth chapter not coming up with any excuses so here it goes. And if you guys want me to email you when I update just leave your email in the review please!!  
  
Come Clean  
  
Off to Some Place.  
  
Last Chapter: "I knew that would help." Rikku whispered and walked off.  
  
"Gullwings report to the bridge!" Bother's voice came over the speaker. Yuna looked over at her guest, excused herself for a second and ran down the stairs to the elevator. She ran into the bridge and jumped off the stairs,  
  
"What's the situation?" Yuna asked.  
  
"We're here, now where exactly is this sphere?" Buddy asked.  
  
"In the ruins of Home you should know where that is right?" Rikku said.  
  
Yuna looked nervously as the sand seemed endless. The airship began to slow, Yuna ran to the back of the ship to quickly disembark to get the sphere and get back before a sand storm hit. The ship trembled as it hit the sand dunes. Yuna quickly survived the area to see if it would be an easy sphere to find. Rikku came out to see if she could help, Paine stayed in the ship and watched as the two searched until Rikku picked something up and they both ran back to the ship, the wind began to pick up, the sand began to swirl in a big circle.  
  
"Hurry up, the sand storm's about to get worse!" Paine yelled.  
  
Yuna came back with a triumphant smile,  
  
"Yunie quit trying to take the credit of you finding it, I did and you know it." Rikku said, sticking her tongue out at Yuna.  
  
"Well fine then can I at least watch it to see where we're going next?" Yuna asked sticking her tongue out at Rikku.  
  
"Ok guys, let's act like civilized adults." Paine said.  
  
"Fine." They both said.  
  
::click::  
  
Tidus's face was up close in this one his head moving back and forth,  
  
"Oh...my bad, congrats on finding this, the next clue, it might be a little tricky,  
  
'Spria is a vast and wondrous place, but this is just a small part that was in Sin's wrath of destruction.'  
  
"Hope you know where this is but if not just think about it really hard and maybe even ask around about it if you don't know. See you soon, or at least I hope."  
  
::click::  
  
"So where do you think it is?'" Rikku asked.  
  
"I don't know," Yuna said, "but it's either Mushroom Rock Road when Operation Mi'Hen was taking place or the island of Kilika."  
  
"True, but you know, you might want to get back to Auron and talk to him about you know who and why he was a dream of the Fayth. Am I right?" Rikku said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Yuna said and ran back to the cabin to ask more questions.  
  
"So exactly why was he brought..................here?" Yuna asked Auron as she walked up the stairs to find he wasn't there.  
  
"Barkeep.....where did the man that was up here go?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I's don'ts knows. Asks Bother."  
  
Yuna let out a sigh and walked to the bridge and asked brother  
  
"Where did Auron go?"  
  
"He said he had to get back to where he was when we found him so we sent him out on a chocobo."  
  
'Damn now I can't ask him about the clue!' Yuna thought.  
  
"Whoa, we got new information, it seems the leaders of all the groups have suddenly disappeared," Buddy said, "and apparently they want to talk to us about it."  
  
"Ok hey Buddy, would you say that the clue you heard is Kilika or Mushroom Rock Road?" Rikku asked.  
  
"I don't know but we have to go to both places anyway, one they want ask us about Nooj and we might want to check the situation in Kilika." He said in response.  
  
"Well where to?" Brother asked.  
  
"Kilika Island." Yuna said and looked at the looks she was getting, "what?"  
  
"You sure you want to deal with them since we still have distress calls from them with reports of fiends coming out of the temple?" Paine asked her.  
  
"Yeah we might as well." Yuna said.  
  
"Off to Kilika we go."  
  
A/N so what do you think of waiting so fucking long sorry about the delay I just haven't had anything till I played FFX-2 but I might not update this weekend because I have to play softball so I'll try my hardest but don't be surprised if I don't. I'm out! 


	5. First Things, First

A/N you guys hate me so here's the 5th chapter anyways. I hate school.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Last Time: "Off to Kilika we go."

Come Clean

First things, First

"We should probably go to Mushroom Rock Road before we head to Kilika just to see what the deal is with the leaders." Paine said standing in a corner of the bridge.

"So Yuna where to?" Brother asked.

"Mushroom Rock Road."

They all stood in silence as the airship slowly descended onto the ground.

"So good to see you, lady Yuna." Lucil greeted them. "You wouldn't happen to know the whereabouts of Nooj would you?"

"We're just as stumped as you are. Sorry." Rikku replied.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen any movie spheres around here would you?" Yuna asked hoping she would find one.

"No not that I'm aware of. Sorry."

"That's all right."

"If you find anything out, anything at all please let us know." Lucil said as they turned to walk away.

"Will do. Gullwings let's head to Kilika." Yuna said running back to the ship.

They landed in Kilika there after. They walked into Dona's hut with some questions waiting to be answered.

"What do you want?" She asked as they entered.

"Some questions answered if you don't mind." Paine said with a fake expression on her face.

"So where's Barthelo?" Rikku asked looking around for him.

"He's at the temple, nobody can go in and see their family though, and they have it blocked off. But there is a way for you to get in. I'll distract the guard and you can help the people up there." She said heading toward the door.

"Ok?" Yuna said following her out the door and down the stairs to the gate.

"You'll have to go when they're both not looking. Be careful." She said as she went to distract the guard on the ground next to the gate. Rikku kept watch of the one up in the tower.

"Now!" Paine yelled they ran thru the gate and thru the forest to the stairs of the temple. People were frantically running down the stairs yelling something about an aeon going out of control.

"Let's go." Yuna said running up the stairs in front of Paine and Rikku. They followed closely as she made her way thru the cloister of trials. They made it outside the chamber of Fayth; Bathello was laying on the ground with a fiend in front of him. The girls rusted into battle, after he nodded his head and ran out of the temple. Yuna watched him as he ran out of the room and put her head down.

Rikku ran over to her,

"Yunie you have to do this, they aren't your friends anymore, they have become your enemies. Vegnagun is behind this and you know it. Just go in there and send him where he belongs."

Yuna lifted her head; she slowly walked into the chamber. She pulled out her weapon and struck first. After a long grueling battle, Yuna collapsed to her knees, looking at the sky before she fell to the ground fainting. She awoke to Tidus, or whom she thought was Tidus.

"Tidus?" She asked the figure.

"Yuna, are you sure you're ok?" Paine asked her, Yuna shook her head and looked at the figure Paine stood before her.

"What happened?"

"You burned yourself out battling, but looked down." She looked out the window.

"Balloons?"

"The families up at the temple Dona was talking about, got to see each other. Balloons are what they let go to let other people know that they are ok." She explained.

"Did you find the sphere?" Yuna asked hoping she did.

"While you snoozed," She pulled it out, "me and Rikku set out and found it. Let me tell you it wasn't an easy task."

Yuna grabbed it and hurriedly clicked it on.

Tidus was kicking around a blitz ball.

"Howdy Yuna, obviously you found it. Well here's the next clue."

'We found Master Seymour wasn't all he cracked up to be in this place.'

"See you at the stop."

::click::

"Bevelle!!!" Yuna shouted.

"Try again, it has to be Macaliana temple. Remember we battle him and he had alternative motives?" Rikku had walked up the stairs during the clip.

"That's right." She said really thinking about it.

"I think Bevelle would be a better choice though." Paine chimed in.

"Ok then it's off to Bevelle!"

A/N ok so it's not my best work but I'm trying, I hate school but review please!!!!


	6. Off to Bevelle

A/N hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been busy reliving Final Fantasy 10 and I've gotten farther in this game than I have in all the other games I've played but since is having some issues and I'm on vacation I thought I'd write so here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX2 so don't sue me.

Come Clean

Off to Bevelle

As Yuna, Paine and Rikku started down the strip to the temple of Bevelle they began to get ugly looks from everybody, Rikku leaned over toward Yuna,

"Why do I get the feeling we're not wanted here?" She whispered,

"You might be right but we at least have to try to look for the sphere."

"Well, even if they had a sphere it's not like they're going to give it up without a fight." Paine joined in.

Pacce ran up to the group,

"Lady Yuna, how are you?"

"Fine, Pacce, you didn't happen to see a sphere around here did you?"

"No, the Kinderguardians haven't seen anything here lately."

"Oh ok, well if you find anything please keep it and save it till we come back ok?"

"Will do Lady Yuna."

"Thank you Pacce, I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

"Ok Rikku, maybe you were right about Macalania Temple." Yuna said walking back down the strip avoiding look from the people and guards.

They ran onto the ship and to the bridge.

"Was it any good?" Buddy asked.

"No, so we're off to Macalania Temple." Yuna said.

"Ok then let's go." Brother said.

They waited for a little while then the ship touched down outside the woods.

"Wait here buddy it might just take a little while." Paine said.

They all stepped out to meet Tromell waiting for them at the bottom.

"Lady Yuna, I found something out here, and I was wondering if maybe it would be an use of you."

"Thank you so much Tromell." Yuna said as she reached out her hands to receive the sphere.

"Don't thank him just yet how are you so sure it's the right one?" Paine asked.

"Well then let's find out." Yuna said clicking the button on the sphere.

::click::

"Yuna, if you are watching this, I'm sorry that I couldn't answer all your questions but sometimes you need to figure things out on your own. By the way your father said he's really proud of you. I've gone off to a better place now, and I truly am sorry I couldn't help you out more." Auron was standing in Macalania woods toward the entrance.

::click::

"See what did I tell you Yuna?" Paine said.

"Well then let's go find the real sphere. Tormell thank you it was very helpful."

"you're welcome and be careful Lady Yuna."

"Let's split up we'll cover more ground that way." Rikku said. They all went separate ways, Yuna went down the road toward the one leading toward Bevelle she turned down a path that lead her to a lake, a lone sphere was laying on the ground.

"Well here it is." She said to herself as she picked it up.

::Whistle::

She looked all around to see just where to sound had came from, she whistled back but no response.

'I'm I going nuts, or was there really someone here?' She thought to herself as she began to walk back to entrance of the forest. A figure jumped out of a tree from above,

"I'm here Yuna, but I can't let you see me just yet." Said a familiar voice as the figure turned and walked off.

They all met up on the ship and watched the sphere together.

::Click::

Tidus was slashing around his sword in practice with sweat dropping down his face,

"Good job, I knew you'd find it, well here's your next clue,

I said we would come back here to watch the fireflies play along the water after you defeated Sin.

It's an easy one but I hid it in a tuff location. So good luck."

::Click::

"It was the weirdest thing guys," Yuna began, "I thought I heard his whistle."

"Yuna I really think you're going nuts and where is the place he's talking about anyway." Rikku asked.

"The Moonflow. At night you're suppose to be able to see the fireflies all along the water and it's suppose to be beautiful. It was before we met you Rikku."

"Oh ok, well then off to the Moonflow we go!!!" Rikku shouted.

"Brother head toward the Moonflow."

A/N so how was that I typed this as my sister was playing her game so it's back to the game for me so I'll write more later till then I'm out!!!!!


	7. Moonflow yesh?

A/N Tis the season, well here's chapter 7. OMG I got a game shark for playstation2 and I figured out to where I can get Tidus and everybody up to 9999 HP and 9999 overkill attack it's great so I started my FFX game over with. I know most of you are like that's no fun, but to me it is. I didn't know Auron was unsent, sorry guys, I guess I put a different twist. Well here we go…

Come Clean (I think I'm gonna change the name but I'm not too sure on what to change it to….any ideas?)

Moonflow yesh?

The airship slowly touched down on the road before you get to the moonflow,

"Buddy what's the deal?" Yuna asked as they got off.

"Oh sorry, well you guys can enjoy the outdoors for a little while."

Yuna looked around,

"You want to split up or…." Some Al Bhed running by saying they were looking for Tobli cut her off.

"So what has he done this time?" Rikku asked.

"Who knows but we still have to find that sphere." Yuna said beginning to walk toward the woods when Tobli popped out from a side area. Everyone looked at him and the chase was on. After running up and down the moonflow Yuna finally asked him something,

"Hey Tobli I plan to have a big concert and we want everyone to come."

"Oh can I put it together can I can I can I?" He asked.

"Yeah, but the question is where."

"How about the Thunder Plains you can put a lot of people there." He said.

"Ok then it's settled, sorry to leave you with little information but we're a little busy." Yuna said turning to go to the shoopuff launch site. Looking in every nook and crany, she almost gave up when she looked down on the floor of the seating area on the shoopuff. She picked up the sphere thinking it was just a sphere some one dropped, curiosly she clicked the sphere,

"Yuna," He father's voice said, "I miss you and your mother very much. I wonder how old you are as you're watching this. I just want you to know I love you and I hope if you do become a summoner that, you're journey is filled with laughter and friends you can trust with your life surround you. Good luck going down your own path."

A single tear ran down Yuna's cheek.

"Yuna?" Paine asked.

"Yunie?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah it was father, besides that the fayth took him away from me. I miss him so much and you too. Why did Sin ever have to exist?" She asked herself as the tears came more and more.

"It's just like Wakka and Lulu used to go on and on about," Rikku started, "Sin was the punishment for a war 1000 years ago."

"It's all Bevelle's fault there's no Zanarkand and it was their fault there was Sin. So in time it's their fault for everything!" Yuna began to get angry as she thought about everything.

"Yeah but the guy in the sphere tried to stop the war remember?" Paine said.

"But that doesn't mean anything," Yuna said, "It was Bevelle's fault Vegnagun was invented all for that stupid machinea war."

"Actually Yuna it does mean something, don't you think Bevelle knew it would destroy more than what they wanted to? Why do you think they didn't use it?"

"But the reason we ever had Sin was because we used the machinea that we did."

"I have a question," piped in Rikku, "Why does this even matter now Sin was defeated 2 years ago?"

"You know Yuna she does have a point." Paine said.

"I'm just angry and trying to get some answers. Everything's connected one way or another and I was just trying to figure out why it was like the way it is." Yuna said putting the sphere away, and waited for the shoopuff to dock.

They slowly walked off the platform on the other side,

"Now where in the hell could this other sphere be?" Yuna asked.

Rikku and Paine looked at her after what she just said. She just looked at them. They searched around till Paine found it near one of the trees. They went back to the airship and ran up to the cabin,

::click::

It was night and all the fireflies were flying around the moonlilies on the moonflow. Tidus walked around with the sphere in his hands,

"Wow, they weren't kidding when they said it was beautiful here at night. I'm just sorry I couldn't see it with you Yuna. But here's the next clue,"

"I thought to myself after they said something about it, I thought I would like to see Yuna's statue but I would want her by my side. You're getting closer and closer, hope to see you soon."

::click::

Yuna, Paine, and Rikku just looked at each other for a second all with a dumbstruck look on their faces.

"Now where could he be talking about?" Paine said going back to thinking.

"Unless he means what Biran and Yenke said, about my statue with a great horn on Mt. Gagazet." Yuna said.

"It's possible." Rikku said, "But we really should think about it some more."

They thought and thought for hours not coming up with anything, Rikku was on one of the beds with her head hanging over the side, Yuna was sitting halfway down in the chair, and Paine was up pacing.

"Yunie, I think you were right," Rikku said starting to raise her head, "He must be talking about Gagazet."

"Well off we go then." Yuna said walking down the stairs to the bridge.

A/N I don't remember if I have done Gagazet or not but oh well, hope you liked this chapter, but I'm like almost done with my game, but till next time I'm out and please help me think of a name of my fic cause this one just doesn't seem to fit anymore. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	8. Climbing Mt Gagazet

A/N long time no write but I've been kinda busy but here we go again.

Come Clean

Climbing Mt. Gagazet

Yuna was pacing the ship.

"I can't wait any longer are we almost there?" She said running to the front of the ship.

"Almost just sit down and relax." Rikku said.

So she sat down with a humph. She pouted her lips as she sat there tapping her foot impatiently.

"Quit it." Paine said.

"We're coming in for a landing get ready." Yuna hopped up and ran to the exit.

"Man she's really in a hurry to find this, I mean we have a whole mountain to search." Rikku said stepping onto the snow.

"Found IT!" Yuna screamed from a higher hill.

"Yuna don't yell you'll cause an avalanche!" Paine called out to her as the ground they stood on began to rumble under them.

"Everybody nback to the ship!" Brother yelled over the speaker as they all began running. Snow was rushing down the slope faster than they could possibly run. They jumped for the ship and grabbed on for dear life.

Yuna sighed,

"That was close." She said looking down on the scene.

"So what does the sphere say?" Rikku said very excited.

"Well let's find out." Yuna said setting it on the table.

:click:

Tidus was in the middle of performing the Jetch shot.

"This is were I found out blitz ball was a major sport. And where I finally was asked to travel with you. Hope you find me soon I'm getting lonely without you."

:click:

"Luca!" Rikku and Yuna yelled at the same time.

"Now what would give you that idea?" Paine asked.

"Luca is big on blitz." Rikku said.

"And that's where I asked him to travel with me." Yuna chimed in.

"But we're not going anywhere till all this snow has been moved." Buddy said pointing to the front window.

"But how are we suppose to move all that snow?"

"Not move," Yuna said turning into a dark mage, "Melt."

She began walking out when the other two joined her. Minutes later they came back inside.

"Nice job guys now, we're frozen to the ground." They looked around and saw ice around the base of the ship.

They all let out a sigh of annoyance and walked back outside. Rikku said once outside,

"Now what it'll just freeze if we melt it?"

"Whatever just melt it I'm ready to get my butt out of here." Yuna said casting her fire spell.

"Let's go Brother!" They yelled once they got inside.

"Where to?"

"Luca." Yuna said.

A/N hope yall enjoyed sorry if it sucked I'm kinda in a rut but I'll write more later.


End file.
